From Bad Dreams to Living Nightmare
From Bad Dreams to Living Nightmare is a special episode of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 4/1/2018. Story Jeffrey: Luxray, use Thunder Fang! Wyatt: Shiinotic, Spore! Jeffrey and Wyatt stand on a grass field, with Luxray and Shiinotic facing each other. Rosa sits off to the side with Ditto and Phione. Luxray charges forward, forming electric energy fangs around it. Shiinotic releases a green Spore from its body, Luxray running through it and falling asleep. Wyatt: Now Moonblast! Shiinotic forms a pink energy sphere in its hand, firing it. The attack explodes upon hitting Luxray, defeating it. Jeffrey: No! Wyatt: Alola! What a battle, Shiinotic! Shiinotic: Shii! Rosa: (Impressed) He actually won. Maybe he stands a chance in the Sinnoh League after all. Jeffrey and Wyatt return their Pokémon, then shake hands. Jeffrey: Good luck in the Sinnoh League. Wyatt: I appreciate it. Jeffrey: You know, if you’re looking for more training, there is a Dream Tent not too far down the road. Wyatt: Dream, Tent? Jeffrey: You’ve never been? It’s a tent that takes you to an alternate reality, where you get to train and battle trainers from all over the world! All the experience you accumulate occurs for real! Rosa: This, sounds suspicious. Wyatt: It sounds like the GTS, where you trade with people around the world. Plus, if it gets me more ready for the Sinnoh League, I’m all for it! What do you say, Rosa? Rosa: (Groans) Fine. I’ll go with you. Wyatt and Rosa travel down the field, spotting the Dream Tent in the distance. They approach it, seeing a sign up. Sign: “Welcome to the Dream Tent! This tent is designed to be the pinnacle of your dreams, as you control the experience! Enjoy the dream like world tailored just for you. You may use it to train, revisit previous locations, obtain anything you’ve ever wished for and more! If you are a trainer, please be advised that you won’t be alone. Trainers from all around the globe may interact with you, creating a simulated yet real life experience for all! Come and try! We know you’ll enjoy it!!” Rosa: (Deadpan) Gee. That’s not suspicious at all. Wyatt: It sounds cool to me! Let’s go! Wyatt grabs Rosa’s hand, dragging her along with him. They go through darkness, when it lights up, them entering a large festival plaza. Hundreds of people crowd around, them having their Poochyena, Weedle, Cottonee, Golduck, Accelgor, Octillery, Larvitar, Swalot, Tropius, Pidgeotto, Happiny, Purugly, Froslass, Stoutland, Vullaby, Litwick, yellow flower Floette, Swirlix, Diglett, Dedenne and Weezing out. Wyatt is speechless. Rosa: This is what you imagined? Wyatt: A place where everyone is gathered around! Now, let’s go! Wyatt, Meowth, Dusknoir, Shiinotic, Gastrodon, Crabominable and Togedemaru are all inside a giant bounce house, all laughing and playing around. Rosa stands outside, staring with uncertainty. Rosa: This is training? Phione: Phi! Phi! Phione reaches toward the bounce house, wanting to go in as well. Togedemaru laughs, unintentionally letting its spikes out. It pokes a hole in the bounce house, as it rapidly deflates and traps them all inside. Rosa watches in disbelief. Rosa: That, was something. Meowth cuts their way free with Night Slash, allowing the others to push their way out. Dusknoir comes out of the shadows with Shadow Sneak, looking just as condescending at Wyatt as Rosa is. Rosa: You are such a loser sometimes, you know that? Wyatt laughs sheepishly at that. End Scene Wyatt and Rosa are walking, Wyatt eating a large malasada. Rosa looks slightly reminiscent. Rosa: You thinking of the Alola region? Wyatt: Definetely. The sun, the beach, the ocean! Family, the Pokémon that make sense. Rosa: Family, huh? I bet that’s nice. You’re lucky that way. To have a family to go home to. Wyatt: Yeah, I am. I was real lucky to be adopted. Voice: Aww! So sentimental! Wyatt’s face brightens up, as he turns in a flash. Professor Burnet is there, with a wide grin on her face. Burnet: I didn’t remember you being that Wishiwashi! Wyatt: MOM! Wyatt hugs Burnet in a big hug, her returning it. Burnet: Oh, Wyatt. It’s so good to see you are well. They break apart. Burnet: And who’s your girlfriend? Rosa: (Steaming) I am not his girlfriend! Wyatt: Not through lack of trying. Mom, this is my friend Rosa. Rosa, this is my mom, Professor Burnet. She adopted me from Striaton Town in Unova. Burnet: Well, I couldn’t leave such an adorable little kid alone, now could I? You even proved useful in helping with research! Rosa: Is that why you agreed to help Bill with his trade system? Cause you were already used to helping with research? Wyatt: Yeah. My parents had the connections, so I was more than willing to volunteer. Plus, I was able to travel while doing it! Burnet: And we miss you dearly. Wyatt: So why are you here, Mom? Burnet: I’m doing research! This is actually in the Dream World! Wyatt: Eh?! It’s all true?! Rosa: Wait, wait. Dream world? Wyatt: Mom specializes in research on alternate dimensions. Burnet: This dream world is in fact an alternate dimension created by Unown and fueled by people’s dreams. Someone managed to utilize it and create those dream tents, and has opened it up to the world. Wyatt: Amazing! So, are you in a tent or being analyzed at the lab? Burnet: It’d be pretty hard to get data if I went in through the tent! Wyatt: Ah! Is Munna there then? Professor Burnet bends down, as Wyatt strokes midair above her. Munna becomes visible sucking on Professor Burnet’s head, looking pleased. Munna: (Mouth full) Mu. Wyatt: Hey there Munna. Good to see you again! Rosa: (Disturbed) Okay, that’s a bit too much for me. Phione: Phi! An explosion occurs in the distance, catching their attention. Droves of people head in that direction. Wyatt: Hey, what’s going on? Trainer: There’s a major battle going on! Wyatt: Battle? Agh! (He freaks out) I forgot I’m here to train! Rosa: Took you long enough. Burnet: Train? You’re competing in a Pokémon League? Wyatt: You know it! Already have eight badges! Burnet: Nice! I’ll make sure to let your dad know. He’ll be so proud of you! Wyatt takes off running with the crowd, as Professor Burnet and Rosa follow after him. Burnet: Even if you aren’t his girlfriend, I appreciate you looking after him. He’s not too good at making big decisions on his own, so it’s nice to know he has a reason to. Rosa: (Blushing) Well, he’s looking after me too. Wyatt pushes his way through the crowd, finding a battle between Will and Tobias. Will uses his W form Unown as Tobias uses Darkrai. Tobias: Dark Pulse! Will: Hidden Power! Darkrai forms dark energy between its hands, firing two spiraling helixes of energy. Unown glows lime green, releasing a large energy burst that blocks Dark Pulse. Unown then fires a powerful lime green energy beam from its eye, striking Darkrai hard. Will: Eh-hahahaha! It looks as if you can’t handle our Bug type Hidden Power! Wyatt: Wow! An Unown is matching Darkrai?! Professor Burnet and Rosa push their way through, seeing the battle. Burnet: Unown must be taking in energy from the other Unown from the Dream World, powering it up. Will is well known around here for being able to manipulate this world. Rosa: Hey Wyatt. Doesn’t that Darkrai look familiar to you? Wyatt: Huh? You think that’s the one from Alamos Town? Rosa: It feels like it. Ditto, what do you think? Ditto: (Nodding) Ditto dit. Tobias: Dark Void! Darkrai forms a black energy sphere in its hand, firing it to the sky. It splits into dozens of tiny Dark Void spheres, raining down on the field. Will: Dodge it with Hidden Power! Unown’s eye glows lime green, as the space around it is distorted. Dark Void disappears with the distortion, as it rises up and fires Hidden Power at Darkrai. Darkrai forms another Dark Void and throws it, it curving around Hidden Power. Both Pokémon are struck by the opponent’s attack, as Unown stops in place with its eye glowing red. Unown shimmers black, as it frantically looks around terrified from Bad Dreams. Will: Ah! Unown, snap out of it! Tobias: Fire Dark Pulse! Darkrai fires Dark Pulse, Unown turning as if able to see it. It freaks out, as it glows red now. The space is distorted, stopping Dark Pulse. The ground becomes wavy and transparent, as it forms holes in it. People fall through, screaming as they vanish. Wyatt: What’s happening?! Burnet: Darkrai’s Bad Dreams must be creating a defensive response in Unown! The Festival Plaza melts away, the sky becoming red and the terrain black. The skyline is filled with Unown, all of them resonating with Will’s Unown. Unown: UNOWN! The ground completely fades away, as everyone falls through. They are all screaming, as Darkrai catches Tobias in its arms, straining to stay floating. Rosa: Ditto! Hurry! Ditto transforms into Darkrai, catching Rosa. It struggles less to stay afloat than Tobais’ Darkrai. Burnet: Ralts! Use Psychic! Professor Burnet chooses Ralts, its eyes glowing blue. Professor Burnet, Ralts and Wyatt glow blue, being carried with Psychic. The space transforms, dumping the group in a desert. They all get up, as Will and Xatu Teleports in. Will: (Angrily) To think that this would happen! The entirety of this world is compromised because of one Pokémon! (He points at Darkrai) That Pokémon is a monstrosity! You never should’ve been allowed in here! Darkrai looks ashamed, as Tobias moves in front of it, holding an arm out. Tobias: You dare insult a Pokémon like that? Darkrai has no control on who is affected by its ability. Wyatt: That’s right! Wyatt and Rosa run over, defending Darkrai as well. Darkrai opens its eye in amazement. Will: What? You are defending it?! Rosa: Isn’t the first time. (She looks at Darkrai) You are the Darkrai we met before, right? Darkrai nods in agreement, Rosa sighing in relief that she was right. Will: If you are in my way, then you are against me! I shall restore this world myself! Xatu, Shadow Ball! Burnet: Imprison! Xatu begins to form Shadow Ball, as a forcefield forms around it. Professor Burnet walks between the two groups, Ralts glowing pink. Burnet: Enough! Will, you must recognize that without Unown, you are at an inability to manipulate this dimension as you please. You will need help. (She looks at the others) And we will be helpless in restoring everything without Will’s help! He understands this place better than anyone. Tobias: Hm. I work best alone. But I will be willing to attempt this, as I do recognize you two as those who tried to help Darkrai before. Burnet: Then let’s get to work. End Scene The Unown all have glowing red eyes, sharing the same nightmare as the landscape is distorted and melting, features being elongated. The Mirage Master and his G shaped Unown watch in marvel. Mirage Master: With them lacking control, the boundaries of the world are weak. Perhaps I can use this to my advantage and break the door. Mirage Master and Unown disappear. Will’s Xatu teleports the group in, as they stare up at the Unown. Will: Alright. Time to see if this works. Exeggutor! Will throws his Pokéball, choosing Exeggutor. Exeggutor: Exeggutor! Will: Fire a Dream Eater up at them! Rosa: And Ditto, you Transform and do the same! Burnet: Munna, lend a hand! Ditto hops off Rosa’s shoulder and transforms into Exeggutor. Munna becomes visible on Burnet’s head. Their eye flash red, as shadow-like versions of themselves shooting up to the sky. The shadow figures go through a few Unown, them being drained of energy and falling unconscious. There is no effect to the larger group, as everyone begins to feel nauseous. Will: Ugh. I don’t feel so good. Burnet: (Spinning) I thought that would get their attention. Phione: Phi. PHI! Phione begins to cry, releasing Super Sonic. Everyone now drops to their knees, doubling over from vertigo and the pain from the sound. Darkrai remains up, as it looks up to the sky. Darkrai flies upward, though twists and goes sideways. Darkrai forces itself forward, as some Unown glow black as they are affected by Bad Dreams. Unown: UNOWN! The Unown all close in on Darkrai, as they all fire multiple colors of Hidden Power energy blasts. Darkrai pulls its head in and takes them all, crashing into the ground. The Unown continue to close in around the group now, part of the space being turned with Will, Rosa and their Pokémon now on a wall while the others are on the ground. Will: Return that Darkrai! Its Bad Dreams is making it worse! Tobias: It’s working better than what you tried! The ground flows like liquid, Darkrai sinking into it. Tobias freaks, as he struggles to make it over to it. Tobias: Darkrai! Tobias begins to crawl over, as Darkrai cries in fear when it vanishes. Wyatt: Okay! Let’s do this! Go! Wyatt throws his Pokéballs, choosing Meowth, Dusknoir, Shiinotic, Gastrodon, Crabominable and Togedemaru. They all begin to suffer from the vertigo from the space distortion, as the Unown all fire Hidden Power. Meowth uses Parting Shot, Dusknoir throws Shadow Punch, Gastrodon releases Muddy Water, Crabominable takes the attacks and fires Payback, and Togedemaru fires Pin Missile. Several Unown are hit and defeated, though the Hidden Power blasts through their attacks. Togedemaru turns its spiny back to the attacks, releasing a green energy Spiky Shield to protect them. Will: (Sickly) Xatu, Shadow Ball! Xatu forms and fires Shadow Ball, it being blocked by a Hidden Power. They all fire Hidden Power, barraging Xatu and the two Exeggutor. Ditto Exeggutor reverts as the three are defeated. Burnet: Darn it. If Ralts knew Hidden Power, we could Imprison their moves. Phione screams with Super Sonic, some of the Unown being affected. The ground returns to normal, as they all look at Phione in amazement. Rosa: It’s working to stop some. Maybe I can add a bit more there. Sylveon, use Refresh! Rosa throws her Pokéball, choosing Sylveon. Sylveon glows with a green aura, the energy waves off it spread through the sky. The Unown hit are cured of their sleep condition, as the distortion is reversed even more. Rosa: They’re waking up! Sylveon, Phione, keep going! Wyatt: Meowth, help with Screech! Tobias: Hm. It appears that I’ll be able to help here. Slaking, use Uproar! Sylveon uses Refresh, Phione Super Sonic, and Meowth Screech. Tobias opens a Pokéball, choosing Slaking who lays on its side. Slaking. Slaking: Sla. Slaking lets out a bellowing roar, the Uproar echoing through the stadium. Everyone else stops their attacks, as the world returns to normal as most of the Unown are forced awake. The ground recedes with Darkrai coming back out. Will’s Unown fires a Hidden Power, as Darkrai moves out of the way and fires Dark Pulse. Will’s Unown is defeated, as the remainder of the Unown wake up. The Festival Plaza is restored, as are all the people. Tobias: Despite the roundabout path we took, Unown is unable to battle! The winner is Darkrai. Will: What?! No, no, no! That didn’t count! I demand a rematch! Tobias: And I shall decline. Darkrai and I have somewhere to be. And we may work on learning Dream Eater. Tobias returns Slaking, as he and Darkrai fade away. Wyatt: Whoa, what happened? Burnet: They woke up. They returned to the real world, where they’ll be lucky to remember any details of this. Wyatt: Eh?! You mean, (Upset) I’ll forget seeing you? Burnet: You may remember a bit. But you’ll think it’s a dream. But listen. Professor Burnet bends down at eye level with Wyatt, putting her hand on his shoulder. Burnet: Your dad and I are proud of you, no matter what. Now go and kick butt in the Sinnoh League. Wyatt sniffles, then nods. Wyatt: Alola, mom. Burnet: Alola son. In the grassy field, Wyatt wakes up, stretching his back. Rosa wakes up, with Ditto and Phione groggy as they wake. Rosa: Ugh. That was a weird dream. Wyatt: (Happy) I don’t know. It felt pretty good to me. End Scene The Mirage Master howls in frustration, pounding the ground in front of the pitch black door. The door is a bit over the half way point, the recent events only filling the door by another centimeter of light. The “G” shape Unown floats besides him. Mirage Master: No! It didn’t work! I thought I could escape with the Unown all distorted, but the barrier remained in effect! And even the door didn’t complete! Those fighting to stop them didn’t even use dream power! I understood that Will wouldn’t rely on such tactics, but the others should’ve used more than this! Those trainers must’ve been stronger than anyone else I’ve had here so far. It appears that I will have to take a more, direct approach to filling the door. It is my only way free from here! Main Events * Wyatt and Rosa make their first trip to the Dream World. * Rosa now carries Phione around outside its Pokéball. * Wyatt's mom is revealed to be Professor Burnet. * Wyatt has added Gastrodon to his main team, replacing Trumbeak. * Wyatt's Togedemaru reveals it knows the move Spiky Shield. * Rosa's Sylveon reveals he knows the move Refresh. * Tobias' Vigoroth is revealed to have evolved into Slaking, and knows Uproar. * Mirage Master decides to resort to a more direct approach to filling the door. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Professor Burnet * Will * Tobias * Jeffrey Villains * Mirage Master Pokémon * Shiinotic (Wyatt's) * Meowth (Wyatt's) * Dusknoir (Wyatt's) * Crabominable (Wyatt's) * Gastrodon (Wyatt's) * Togedemaru (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Phione (Rosa's) * Sylveon (Rosa's) * Munna (Burnet's) * Ralts (Burnet's) * Unown (Will's, W shape) * Xatu (Will's) * Exeggutor (Will's) * Darkrai (Tobias') * Slaking (Tobias') * Unown (Mirage Master's) * Unown (thousands) * Luxray (Jeffrey's) * Poochyena * Weedle * Cottonee * Golduck * Accelgor * Octillery * Larvitar * Swalot * Tropius * Pidgeotto * Happiny * Purugly * Froslass * Stoutland * Vullaby * Litwick * Floette (Yellow Flower) * Swirlix * Diglett * Dedenne * Weezing Trivia * This special occurs before Crisis in the Dream World!, the massive Dream World crossover and dream arc finale. This is how Wyatt was able to get the dream message, because he had been there before. * This special was inspired by an original idea to have a crossover with the series Lightning, Ocean, and Dark, which featured the villainous group "The Cult of Darkrai." It would've featured a similar theme where this group would've used nightmares to control the dream world. * Rosa makes Phione a companion Pokémon, carrying it similar to how Misty carries her baby Pokémon in the anime. This makes her the only trainer to have two walking Pokémon. * The concept of all the Unown being corrupted due to being linked by a hive mind was later taken into Crisis in the Dream World! * This is the third special in PT:W that features Tobias. In this series, he will only appear in specials. * It was the failure to get out of the Dream World during this incident that leads Mirage Master to be more direct in his plans, as well as causing him to initiate the plan that occurs in the massive crossover. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Dream World arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Tobias arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Specials